The folding camp-style chair is frequently used in a wide variety of outdoor events. These chairs provide a comfortable seating area whether at a campsite, a party, while watching sporting events, or simply relaxing in a backyard. The primary benefits contributing to this popularity are the fact that such chairs can be set up quickly, can collapse quickly, and can be easily transported and stored in a carrying bag.
While these chairs are generally well designed and honed for this purpose, they can be difficult to utilize in many of the outdoor locations where they are desired. For example, if such a chair is set on uneven ground, it is prone to rocking back and forth and can easily tip over during use. This is a safety issue, and makes using such chairs on uneven ground an aggravating situation.
Various attempts have been made to provide seating apparatuses with selectively adjustable legs. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. Patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,333; U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,642; U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,148; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,749.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many such devices do not provide sufficient support and security to a user when deployed, particularly on an uneven surface. Many such devices are not easily collapsible or deployable without extensive manipulation. Accordingly, there exists a need for an adjustable, collapsible chair without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.